eternity
by MrsMaynard
Summary: 'love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. but it is inscribed on a heart and there is shall remain for eternity' kolXOC
1. Chapter 1

Eternity ~Kol Mikaelson Love Story~

***disclaimer I do not own TVD or the characters you recognize* **

"_Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever.__"_

…

_Prologue_

Darkness. I have been enveloped into it for well over a century now. Not being able to see a thing but yet I can hear and think. You will think the worst thing is not being able to move, but that's not the problem I can deal with that, it's the not being able to see. Not being able to look where you are or seeing what's going on. I can guess that you can call it not _knowing_. I had lost track of time ages ago, there's no point being able to tell the time when you can't do anything accept think and hear. All I know is that where ever we are and what year we are in we're always on the move. 'never stay in the same place for too long' a wise man once told me, we didn't have a choice but to move all the time, never having friends or a place you can call home, playing the longest game of tig it lasted over 600 years. But like every game in the end we got caught. You would think that knowing someone for over 1000 years, give or take a few, you _know_ them but you don't-know them I mean-as well as you think you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ Mystic Falls 10__th__ century_

_"mother, I'm to see Henrik and Kol. When would you like me back?" I asked while smoothing my dress down. "anytime before dark and be careful, darling" my mum's voice rang out. "yes mother" I replied while walking out. Passing Niklaus and Elijah they waved, I nodded back and they went back to fighting with their swords again. Chuckling to myself I came to the tree where we usually meet realising they wasn't here yet I sat down on a rock and started to day dream, mother says that I always have my head in the clouds. "Nina?" I looked up and saw Kol smiling he took a seat next to me. "Hello Kol" I smiled at him. "I got you something" he said looking at me._

_"You didn't have to." He moved his hand from behind his back a beautiful pink flower. "can I?" he asked I nodded and he weaved it in my hair._

_"Thank you, it's beautiful" I grinned at him. _

_"like you" he says. Blushing I put my head down and make a curtain of my flaming red hair muttering a 'thank you'. Kol put a finger under my chin and lift my head up gently "don't do that you beautiful just the way you are" searching his striking brown eyes I saw nothing but truth, love and admiration. He slowly leaned in until our lips touched, moving in sync with each other he moved his hands to cup my face while mine went around his neck. Suddenly the tree next to us burst out in flames, jumping away I my heart beat sped up loads putting a hand to my chest stared wide-eyed at the tree. "d-did I do that?" I whispered as Esther (Kol's mum), the rest of his family and my mum. "Are you to ok?" my mum asked. I nodded staring in shock at the tree. "d-did I do that?" I asked again louder. My mum ran over to me "listen sweetie when that tree lit up in flames, what was you thinking?" my mum asked someplace in the distance. Still staring at the tree I didn't answer just stared. I could feel everyone staring at me with concern in their eyes. Mum started shaking me, not that I could feel it, "Nina? Nina Black?!" I turned and looked at my mum who was staring at me with concern evident in her eyes. "what was you thinking when you accidently set the tree on fire?" she soothingly asked._

_"nothing" I dead-panned. Looking around at everyone I noticed that Henrik was missing but before I could say anything Esther started to talkn "wait she might be a Pyrokinesis" my mum looked at her then me. She started to comb through my red hair, which apparently phyrokinesis have. "see that piece of wood there imagine it on fire and imagine it burning." My mother said slowly. Nodding I started to imagine orange flames burning the wood. "come on darling try a bit harder" Esther urged. The flames in my mind grew the fire spread arcos the log burning it and turning it into ashes. All of a sudden the log burst into flames the orange glow looked pretty in the woods. Again I had the shocked look on my face, I could feel the flame behind my eyes giving them a orange glow in my bright blue eyes. Smiling I blinked which made the fire go out as quickly as it started turning around I looked at everyone's faces. "its true you're a phrokinesis" mother said looking pleased._

Somewhere in darkness, present time

"whoever are in those coffins we could use against Klaus" I heard female voice say. What? I heard someone, witch maybe?, chanting. Slowly, slowly my sense's came back to me my hearing got sharper, I could feel I was in some kind of box a coffin maybe then my eyes snapped open. I was right-about the coffin-putting my hands against the top I pushed it open. Revealing that I was in a cave, the same cave where many years ago me and Kol carved our names in a heart. Looking around I saw the new doppelganger and a witch, bennet I think. "did you break the spell?" I asked the witch.

"what spell?" she replied/asked.

"the spell that kept me in the coffin" I said pointing to the coffin I came out of.

"I'm not sure and who are you?" witchy asked.

"forgive me my name is Nina Black and you are?" I asked referring to them both.

"Bonnie Bennett" witchy replied.

"Bennett the most powerful witches, I knew a lot of Bennett's" I said to myself witchy nodded.

"hi I'm Elena Gilbert" the doppelganger said.

"Petrova doppelganger? Am I correct?" I asked. She nodded. "I knew the original one Tatia"

"am I mistaken that you want help killing Klaus?" I asked, they both started to nod their head franticly. "do you know a way?" Elena asked.

"no sorry and if I did I couldn't tell"

"why?" Bonnie butted in.

"because then I wouldn't know where Kol is" I said while going over tracing Kol's name in the heart.

"who is Kol?" Elena asked.

"my fiancé" I replied playing with the daylight/engagement ring on my finger. ( cgi/set?id=73723571) "and Klaus's brother" I dead-panned. I turned to face them "so you see why I don't any part in his death" I finished.

"but he kept you in a coffin" Elena anything but screamed.

"yes I shall get my revenge, but I don't want him dead" then I vamp sped out of there before they could say anything else.

_…_

**_Review XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trees kept swirling around in my head, green and brown colours blurring together. My legs started to feel numb, getting weaker and weaker while the colours blurred making it hard to see. Black spots start to dance around my vision. Falling to the floor once again in the _darkness_ the same thing that kept me prisoner.

Elijah's POV

Walking through the woods I came across a scent that I recognized but yet couldn't place. As I started to walk faster I came to a body slumped on the floor turning it over I saw that it was Nina my brothers fiancée. Picking her up I carried her to Klaus's mansion and brought her in then lied her carefully on the couch. Contently then one of Klaus's compelled blood bags walked in. "don't scream or run you will hold your wrist over her mouth, ok?" I compelled the blonde. She nodded with a glazed look in her eyes biting her wrist then holding it over Nina's mouth so the blood can easily flow through. Her face started to gain colour as she grabbed the girl's wrist and bit into it, blue veins shot out from her eyes as she fed hungrily. Once finished she dropped the girl and she slumped to the floor she looked up and once she caught my eyes she grinned and flew her arms around me.

Nina's POV

Looking at Elijah brought back memories.

_Mystic Falls 10__th__ century_

_"your mum speaks about creating a ball of fire in my hands if practice" I told Kol when we was walking hand in hand down the street. He glanced at me and replied "you can do anything when you set your mind to it" he grinned then bent down and kissed my cheek. "come on let's see if you can" he carried on. I stopped and sat down on the patch of grass in my back garden near flowerbed of pretty lilac flowers. Putting my hands out in the way you hold a ball I imagined fire, golden flames in a ball. Opening my eyes I had a small orange glow in my hand that slowly got bigger with the more effort I put in. It soon went out when we heard the cry of Kol's family, sharing a glance we ran a couple of houses down until we saw Esther, Ellijah and Klaus crouched around a body with Bekah a few steps behind. The body had shaggy brown hair and gashes and cuts with blood all over. Michael came out before I got to see who the body belonged to but judging by the family and the hair I had a pretty clear idea. Realisation soon downed on me like someone has just poured it out of a bucked, Henrik's dead and I didn't even get to say bye. My best friend, more like brother, gone never coming back. Michael started to shout at Klaus about what I don't know I was in shock, feeling big salty tears fall from my eyes like the showers that are British. I felt arms going around my waist and I leant back into them. Feeling Kol's own tears on my head where he was resting his chin._

Mystic Falls present times

Looking back at Elijah I smiled a sad smile at him. "I thought you were gone?" Elijah spoke softly.

"what do you mean?" I replied confusion shown on my features.

"Klaus said you left because of what he did to Kol" the mention of Kol's name made me miserable and troubled, miserable because I miss him and troubled because I don't know where he is. "he got witches to put a spell on me and do you know where Kol is?" I said.

"in a coffin and I've got a plan for when we get him out" he then proceeded to tell me the plan.

**I know its crap and short but you see its my birthday and I haven't had time to write anymore but I will update tomorrow or the day after as well, you have my word**!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Revenge, god I love that. Sitting in my new clothes ( meeting_cullens/set?id=65098406 ), that me and Elijah went shopping for, I sat waiting for Klaus. _Tap, tap_ I heard footsteps making their way towards the room I am sat in. Turning my chair around I sat with my back to the door. "Elijah I know your there" Klaus said behind me, spinning the chair around I found him pouring some bourbon in a glass for himself. "no Klaus it is not Elijah it is…" I trailed off waiting for him to finish. "Nina?" he said as he span round laughing I nodded my head. "How? Who broke the spell?" he said.

"baby Bennet." I simply said before slamming him into a wall and holding a stake to his chest. "you can't kill me, I'm a hybrid now" he smirked before crying out in pain when I stabbed him slowly. "but that doesn't mean I can't make this painful now can it Niklaus?" moving the dagger up and deeper into his flesh I picked up a cup of Vivian, "hmm, I wonder if Vivian and wolfbane mixed together will be more painful? Let's find out shall we" I wondered out loud then pouring them both on him. He yelled out in pain. "come Nina, I'm sure he has had enough" Elijah the peace maker said. Opening my mouth to say something I was cut off "and I'm sure you can get revenge with Rebekah and Kol when they get undaggered" slowly taking the stake out of his chest I glared at him muttering 'how unfair that he shoves me and his family in a box for over a century and I can't even pour a bit of Vivian on him.'

…

Standing in my mirror I looked over my outfit making sure I look presentable for tonight. I was wearing cgi/set?id=74120142 puffing my dark red curls, which has gotten a lot darker since I first learnt I could control fire, up a bit more I walked downstairs, to wait for the Salvatore's to arrive. "You look beautiful tonight" Elijah said as I walked down.

"thanks and you don't scrub up to bad ya self" I joked completely ignoring Klaus while I sat down. "Stefan, Elijah tells me you seek an audience very bold lets discuss the terms of the agreement like civilised men" Klaus said, the Salvatore's gave each other a look. "it's better to indulge it." I said.

"I don't believe we've meet. Damon Salvatore and that's my brother Stefan" 'Damon Salvatore' said.

"Nina Black" I replied.

"I didn't come here to eat Klaus in fact _I_ didn't even want to come here at all but I was told I had to 'cause you would here us out" 'Stefan' said.

"well we could sit and eat or I can reach done your throats and pull out your insides the choice is yours." Klaus said while sitting down next to me, I glared at him while he sent a smile in my direction. The brothers then sat down with Damon on the other side as me. When the food I came I started to eat straight away ignoring everything that's going on, daydreaming about when Kol awoke. I realized that me, Stefan and Klaus was in the room alone and Klaus was feeding off one of his blonde compelled blood bags. "delicious" he said when he was done with her then let her slump to the ground. "hate to perfection" he carried on. "well I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening is to drive a wedge between me and my brother" Stefan said while standing up. "oh no your doing it well enough on your own" Klaus said before I stood up bored and made my way into the kitchen to get some blood. When I came back I saw that Stefan's hand in the fire, why must I always be gone for the interesting bits and there for the boring bits? Standing next to Elijah I watched on with curiosity. Until Damon came for Elijah so the orginial grabbed his neck and held it against the wall "what are you doing?" Damon got out. "stop" he yelled suddenly when Elijah let go. "then go and get my coffin before I burn him alive" Klaus replied. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face "let's go" I sang then skipped out the room to wait for Elijah and Damon. "why are you so happy?" Damon asked when he and Elijah came out.

"because we're not going to get the coffin that he _wants_ we're getting my family back, it's about time they got undaggered." Elijah said.

"so why are _you_ happy?" Damon asked me.

"Elena didn't tell you did she? I'm engaged to their brother."

Kol's POV

"kol?" I heard an angelic voice call out, Nina. I couldn't move or say anything back all I could do was hear her voice and think. I can't even see. But I can remember and her voice brought back so many memories.

_flashback_

_Me and Nia, my nickname for her, sat down on the hill watching the sunset. "kol?" her voice brought me out of my thoughts as I looked at her a questioning look in my eyes. "I was thinking about what you said and yes I would love to spend an eternity with you" she smiled at me._

_"y-you want me to change you?" I asked hope and surprise both clear in my voice she nodded. Leaning down I captured her lips with mine._

End of flashback.

Suddenly I felt a pull in my chest then it felt like something was being pulled out, the dagger. My skin began to loosen and my sense's sharpened, I could hear more and I could feel a soft hand, Nina, stroking my face and whispering 'wake up' over and over. Wet tears began to drop on my face as I realised my princess was crying. My eyes opened revealing a beautiful red haired and blue eyed girl with tear stains on her cheeks.

Nina's POV

His eyes opened his striking brown eyes bore into my blue ones. "Princess?" he whispered with a grin spread across his features. "It's me. I've missed you so much" I said smiling so big he grinned and wiped my tears. He slowly leaned in and our lips melded together, the kiss was full of love and passion.

**_reviewXD_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"you need blood" I whispered as I pulled away he pouted before I pulled a red-head girl into his face I saw his veins come out as he quickly fed on her. "ok don't drain the girl" Rebekah said. I turned around saw the blonde original standing there smirking. "hey girl" I said as I gave her a hug she quickly hugged back and replied "hi, now have you stopped sucking face's with my brother?" I could feel the pink tint on my cheeks after she said that. "No!" Kol answered spinning me around and placing a delicate yet firm kiss on my lips. He vamp sped me against the wall. "Nina, Kol I do believe we have a plan we need to get on with" Elijah said I nodded as I straightened out my dress then skipping out of the room. "You look beautiful by the way" Kol completed as he started to swing our joined hands. Laughing I replied with a "thanks, oh and hey Finn haven't seen you in what? 900 or so years?" he shook his head at me but didn't hug me, Finn has always creeped me out since the day we first me

_Flashback_

_"Miss Black meet my children Niklaus, Finn, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik. Children this is Nina she is our new neighbour her mother is the one that made us those little gifts there" Mrs Mikaelson smiled kindly at me then gestured to man "And this is my husband Mikael." _

_"hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled politely at the people in front of me. I looked at them all and got a feeling that I would best get on well with 'Kol' and 'Henrik' they seemed like the type of person who I would enjoy their company. Whereas Finn scared me a little he just gave me that vibe and he just looked like _that_ type of person._

End of flashback.

"He still scares you doesn't he?" Kol whispered looking at me.

"yes he looks like a pedo" I said while leaning into his side.

"whats a _pedo_?" he asked.

"I promise I will tell you all about the new things after the plan, deal?" I looked up at thinking about all the new things I couldn't help but love.

"deal" he replies leaning down to kiss me.

"oh and we can go shopping" I sang spinning around, while I hear everyone else chuckle. "is she always like this?" I heard Damon ask turning around I put my middle finger up at him then he pretended to act hurt while I laughed.

Walking into the living room where Klaus and Stefan they didn't notice us-us being me, Damon and Elijah. "Elijah" Klaus said after about a second and here's me thinking he didn't see us*que eyeroll*. "Why haven't you left?" he carried on as a blonde chick came out holding a sliver dinner plate. "where are your manners brother? We forgot desert" he replied lifting the red cloth off the silver plate to reveal 2 daggers. "What have you done?" Klaus asked looking at them, smirking to myself Elijah replied "what have you done I've learnt not to trust you vigour promise's, Klaus, we're doing this on my terms now". After he said that Kol came out smirking. "Kol" Klaus said holding his hands up in a surrendering type of way.

"long time brother" he answered before he vamp sped to where the daggers were but Finn came out and grabbed it instead. "Finn, don't" Klaus whispered. Finn stabbed the dagger into his hand causing him to scream in pain. When he took it out again he vamp sped in the other direction but a certain blonde blocked his way "Rebekah." She took her arm from behind her back and in her hand was the 3rd dagger named original stabbed him with it and made him double over in pain. "This is for our mother" she said while putting the dagger in further. When she pulled it out he stumbled into Kol's arms and he held him back. "You're free to go." Elijah said while Stefan and Damon walked out, I leaned onto the back wall with a smirk watching this play out. "This is family business" Elijah carried on with a small smile playing on his lips. Realising I had nowhere to go I slid down the wall and sat there enjoying watching Klaus get his pay-back. Apparently I'm pretty good at holding grudges, or so I heard. I watched them torture him for awhile until I got bored of all the stabbing him with a dagger and other things they could find I offered a suggestion "there's some wolfbane and vervain mixed together in that bottle there." They all turned and looked at me, Kol cocked his eyebrow at the fact that I was lying on the floor. "And you know this how?" Rebekah asked.

"I mixed together this morning because I was doing an experiment and Klaus other there was my monkey, right?" I replied looking at him while he glared at me. After a while Kol came up to me and wrapped him arms around me waist and pulled me back so was leaning on him. "hi" I whispered.

"hello" he said while leaving butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Please don't! My eyes! My eyes" Rebekah cried with her hands over her eyes. Laughing I turned around and put up my middle finger she gave me a confused look while I shook my head. "I like what you've done with the new place Nik" she carried on but to Klaus this time before she picked up something and threw it at painting. "I wanted it to be for all of us a place where we can all call home a place where we can all be a family, none of us would ever be alone again" he said to her, I could see sadness in his eyes but I had no sympathy for the guy. "Your right none of us will be" Elijah said walking away.

"You're staying behind" Finn said joining me, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah on the other side of the room. "we're leaving you Nik right after I kill that doppelganger witch." Bekah said.

"hey if it wasn't for her other that baby Bennet chick I would still be in a box" I replied they ignored me but I felt Kol smile into my hair. "Then you will be alone always and forever" she carried on.

"You are wrong, than I will hunt everyone of you down"

"Then you will become everything you hate, our father" Elijah cut in. N'aw I love Elijah he's just so sweet and noble. "I'm the hybrid, I can't be killed I have nothing to fear from you lot" Klaus screams. I was about to say _'say it a bit louder I don't think Australia can hear you just yet'_ but Kol put a hand other my mouth and Elijah cut me off by saying"you will when we have whatever's in that coffin. The door opened and in walked someone I thought I would never see again. "Mother" Bekah whispered and looked the same expression I had 'shock'.

**…..**

**REVIEWXD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Mother" Bekah whispered and looked the same expression I had 'shock'._

Esther walked up to Nik who looked down in shame and I saw a silent tear run down his cheek "look at me" she said to him, he did what she said. "Do you know why you're here?" she carried on.

"You're here to kill me" he replied with a pained expression.

"Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you" insert the most shocked expression you have ever seen. She's just going to forgive him he killed her! He looked at her shocked, well at least I'm not the only one. She then looked at us all the last time I seen that look in her eyes she was telling Klaus and Elijah off for teaching me how to fight. "I want us to be a family again" when she said that I felt like I shouldn't be there. "Nina you are as part as this family as the kids are I would like you to stay" I looked at her and nodded a small smile playing on my lips. Turning and looking at Kol who had a smirk on his face I got a little freaked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned him.

"2nd door on the right" I heard Nik say before Kol picked me up and zoomed into my-our-room. ( . , the purple one) "Very stylish" I commented. He quietly chuckled as he left butterfly kisses on my neck until he found me soft spot. Letting his teeth graze the spot before he started nipping silently moaning I felt him smirk. Ripping my dress off, it fell in shreds on the floor "don't worry, love, we'll buy a nicer one" he whispered against my neck. Kicking my shoes off I sped us over so I was on top of him. Bending down I caught his lips, they moved in sync turning from passionate into a hungrily one. He broke the kiss to take his top off giving me a full view of his toned chest. As soon as it was off we were kissing again. The rest of the clothes followed shortly after and well you know what happened next;).

_"Darling your very special, you will save my children and we can't have that now can we?" Esther asked._

_"What do you mean, I will save your kids?" I replied._

_"I told you. Your special you will know of your powers soon I suspect, when someone you love dies and when that happens and you get your powers I want you to run and __never__ speak to or go near my children again" because that makes a lot more sense doesn't it 'you will know of your powers soon' much help original witch. "And if I don't?" I asked._

_"I will kill you" slowly, slowly she came closer to me when she was right in front me she put her hands on my neck…_

I woke up with a start, I felt hot sweat coming from my head looking at my clock I saw that it was only 7:30. Standing up I got some clothes then jumped into the shower.

Finns POV

"It is done, mother, she woke up just as you was about to snap her neck" I told mother after I gave Nina a message. "Good, now all we need to do is stop people she loves dyeing until the night off the sacrifice." Mother replied. Nodding my head I noticed there wasn't much sage left so I said "mother we must rest now, and talk more in the morning" with a curt nod of her head I zoomed out the door and into my room.

Nina's POV

After my shower I quickly got changed, school/set?id=65347178, walking into the bedroom I saw a note that said _I was going to join you but I decided to just down stairs, love you –Kol:)xx_

…...

"Rebekah tell me how handsome I look" Kol said standing in the mirror.

"oh Kol you know I can't be compelled." She replied.

"Nia tell me handsome I look" he said turning to me.

"I would but I don't lie and anyway I'm way hotter then you, aren't I Bekah?" I replied then pushing him out of the mirror.

"I agree Nia is such a hottie" she agreed with me. I stuck my tongue out at Kol while everyone else just chuckled. "so immature, so beautiful" he said wrapping his arms around me. "You went after Elena" Nik said storming in, truthfully I don't see why they like her so much she's just leading both the brothers on. I mean 3 words for her _'bro's before hoe's'_ the next time I see her I will tell her that, such a bitch aren't I? "What is wrong with you?" he carried on.

"Here we go" Bekah replied.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Nik threatened.

"Here we go again with the dagger threats got any new tricks?" Kol smirked.

"Oh go back to playing with your worthless toy" ouch that stung, badly. Bekah sent me a sympatric smile, I just shook my head in return.

"Who are you my father?"

"No, Kol, but you're in my house"

"Then perhaps we should go outside" they were both there glaring at each other until Esther came in. "Enough, Niklaus come" she said. After he walked out I piped up "I'm just going to, erm, go to the grill" not meeting anyones eye I started to walk out "he didn't mean that" Elijah said I looked at him and replied "I know but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" I said then walked out. When I got to the grill I saw baby Bennett and a blonde vampire. "Bonnie? I just wanted to let you know that I am very grateful for you getting me out of that coffin and that I mean no harm to Mystic Falls and the citizens here" I smiled at her at first she looked shocked but then she smiled back and said "your probley**(?)** the only vampire, well apart from Caroline and Stefan, that I get a good vibe off, would you like to join us?"

"yes please, thank you" my smile got bigger when I heard that.

"hi I'm Carline Forbes, its nice to meet you." the blonde vampire grinned at me.

"hey I'm Nina Black, it's a pleasure to meet you to"

"_Black_? I thought the Original's last name was Mikaelson?" she asked confused.

"Oh I'm not an Original, just engaged to one"

"Really, which one?"

"Kol"

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Bonnie butted in curious.

"1000, I lived next door the Mikaelson's when we were all human" I replied smiling at the memories we had together. We were soon all talking like we have been friends forever and rating people out of 10. My phone buzzed signalizing that I had a text picking it up I realized I didn't know what to do. "Eh? Guys I don't know how to get my text up" I said looking at them.

"awe your like a alien" Caroline cooed before showing me what to do. When I read the text it said _I know how to work a phone and other stuff:D and when you coming home, I'm sorry Nik hurt you I love you forever and always ignore that hybrid and the balls at 7 –Kol xx_

"OMG that text is so sweet Bonnie look" Care-bear, who new nickname, showed baby Bennett. Bonnie just laughed until she got serious again. "What did Klaus do?" she asked.

"he called me Kol's worthless toy, it hurt"

"I may have only just met you but I don't think your worthless in fact I think your amazing and beautiful and Kol is the most luckiest guy ever."

"Really? Thank you care-bear" I grinned hugging her.

"Care-bear?" she asked.

"Yes do you like it? And your baby Bennett" I grinned again at Bonnie.

"Yes and thanks" I looked at my phone and saw that it was 5.

"Shit I gotta go I need to get ready." They both laughed I hugged them bye and lefted. When I got in I zoomed into my room and got into the shower. After my shower I got ready and did my hair, ball/set?id=73711661 . "You look beautiful" I turned and saw Kol sat there looked sexy in his suit. "Thank you and you look dashing" I said to him while giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I don't think it will be on very long" he comments giving me a look over.

"If you rip this one I will rip your balls off" I threatened him. Rolling his eyes he replied "Miss Black will you like to come down to the ball now?" he held his hand out "Of Course Mr Mikaelson I will be honoured." Putting my hand in his we made our way to the ball not knowing about the magic Esther had planned.

**…**

**REVIEWXD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bekah you look amazing" I grinned when I saw her she had on a beautiful green dress and her hair was up in a pony tail type thing. "So do you. You stunning biotch, Kol better keep hold of you" she laughed.

"1000 years later and what? Your saying the exact same thing." I laughed along with her.

"Come along now princess, I've got something I want to give you" Kol said leading me into the library room next door.

"Yes, Mr Mikaelson?" I giggled when he put his hands in his pocket and got a box out.

"I know I'm not up to date with the times and everything but I got you something" he opened the box and revealed the most beautiful locket, cgi/set?id=75234083 , opening it up I found a picture of me and Kol inside in the position albums/ac298/poeticinfluence/Wallpaper% . "It's beautiful thank you!" I grinned at him.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl" he smiled back putting it on me.

"I love you, so much what did I do to deserve an amazing guy like you?" I said leaning in a little bit.

"I love you and shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" he replied.

"What I'm not a guy?" he shook his head then leaned in captured my lips with his. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I playfully denied, his hands travelled around my thighs and squeezed my butt. I gasped to which he used as a way to stick his tongue in. While they fought for dominance my hands went through his hair. "NINA COME HERE!" I heard Rebekah shout. Breaking away from the kiss I ran into the room where she was. "What?" I replied.

"Nothing I just wanted to ruin your moment" she smirked, in answer to what she said Kol growled. I didn't notice he was there.

"Come on lets go to the ball" Kol said leading me out of the room and into the attractive well lit room. "Wow this place looks good" I commented. Kol chuckled lightly before saying something about meeting the mayor and leading me towards her. "Mayor Lockwood we haven't formally meet Kol Mikaelson I hope your lovely town embraces us as much as we want to embrace it" he said using that Mikaelson charm on her. "Its pleasure to meet I'm Nina Black." I smiled as I shook her hand.

"Damon Salvatore, have we met?" 'Damon' cut in.

"I've met a lot of people before you don't practically standout" Kol replied before pulling me away. "Subtle" I said laughing. He winked then quickly pecked my lips. "I'm going to talk to Bekah, she looks lonely" I said to him.

"ok have fun" he smiled before I walked away.

"Hey Bekah" I grinned.

"Hi Nia" she smiled back.

"What's wrong, you seem off?"

"Nothing"

"Well, where's your date?"

"I don't know"

"Well go find him then" I then pushed her while shaking my head.

"Care-bear" I shouted while running, as best as I can, up to her.

"Oh my god, hi" she squealed as we hugged.

"You look beautiful" we both gushed as we pulled away.

"God I'm such a girl when I'm with you" I said when we finished.

"Hey shall we dance, Miss Black" she asked laughing.

"Of course, Miss Forbes" I giggled grabbing her hand as we started to ballroom dance. "I think we should make a lesbian name up" she giggled while she dipped me.

"Oh my gosh yes how about Cania? Or Ninoline** (comment which one you think I should use or make one up yourself)**?" I replied. After a bit of laughing Elijah called for our attention, walking to where they were gathered at the staircase Kol told me to come up which I obliged to. "Hi princess" he whispered in my ear when I got up the stairs.

"Well hello my knight in shining armour" I giggled as he put his arms round my waist and pulled me back. "Welcome thank you for joining us, you know whenever my mother brings our family together like this its tradition to commence the evening with a dance tonight's pick is a century's old waltz. So if everyone can find yourself a partner please join us in the ballroom" Elijah said.

"Miss Black would you like to dance?" Kol asked turning around to face me.

"I would be honoured to be your partner" I smiled back as he grabbed my hand and led me to the ballroom. I learnt earlier today that the song that was playing is called 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran. The waltz was pretty easy to so since me and Kol used to do it all the time before we were daggered by Nik. "Remember when I taught you how to do this?" Kol whispered softly while tracing patterns in my back.

"I was the best student real teacher's pet" I smirked at him.

"Yep you did the best teacher/student sex ever" he joked. The rest of the dance went in silence we were just enjoying each other's company. When the twirl came I spun into Nik's arms. "Urgh it's you" I said looking at him.

"What's up wrong with you? Didn't have enough fun with my brother last night" he winked jokingly.

"Shut up! I don't _like_ you!" I stated. After the dance I walked up to Kol and Bekah. "hey" I said when I got there.

"Hi Nia" Bekah replied while Kol put his arm around my waist.

"You've changed Bekah" Kol said. Wonder what he's on about I don't she's changed apart from her hair. "You know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." He carried on, god like Nik much?

"I'm not settling I brought him here to kill him he's Elena's friend he dies she suffers but I've already been scolded once so I was hoping my you'll help your baby sister and your boyfriends baby sister" she said then smiling at me at the end.

"And spit right in the face of mothers rules? I'm in" he smirked back.

"Me too I don't like the bitch, you shouldn't play brothers" I shook my head. Me and Kol decided to walk around a bit until we went to kill Matt. Great plan right? "Who is Matt anyway?" I asked the smirking original next to me.

"I don't know, truthfully" he replied. I nodded to him before we made our way Bekah who was stood at the stairs. "I'm itching to kill something what are we waiting for?" Kol said.

"The mayor cornered me give me 15 minutes to lure Matt outside" she replied.

"Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs make a sceptical of it all" he said I gave him _wtf-is-wrong-with-you? _look. "You sound like an idiot, Kol" I stated shaking my head Bekah laughed while Kol faked looking hurt. "Mother would kill you if you ruined her party" Bekah added on. "I'll see you outside" and with that she walked away. "Ow what was that for?" he asked when I slapped up upside the head. "On the stairs really?" I said smiling. He laughed then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "I'll see you later I'm going to mingle" I said when we pulled away.

"Ok, bye princess" he then pecked my lips I turned then walked away.

**...**

**REVIEWXD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My vampire hearing picked screams coming the balcony area outside, excusing myself from my conversation with the Mayor I walked out to see what the fuss was about. Kol's body was lying lifeless on the floor. My breathe hitched in my throat as I sped over there, putting his head in my body I felt a few tears spill over. "I-is he, is he dead?" I asked silently.

"No Damon snapped his neck" Bekah replied and as I looked around I saw that she was the only one here. "What?!" I screeched.

"God no need to be so loud and he did it because he was breaking Matt's hand." She replied looking glum.

"Why did he nearly break his hand what happened to killing him?" I asked.

"I don't want him dead…" she mumbled before walking away.

"Nia?" I heard a voice whisper looking down I saw that Kol was waking up.

"Hey Kol, are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded before leaning up and brushed his lips against mine softly, rolling my eyes at him I pulled him up further and placed my lips firmly on his. He cupped my face with his hands while my own tangled in his hair, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance with I gratefully accepted. Pulling away I said "you need blood" he quietly laughed and sat up pulling me with him then laughed when I went flying into his rock solid chest. "Let's go on a hunt" he smirked.

"Not in this, I'm getting changed first." And with that I vamp sped up stairs to get changed ( hunting/set?id=75544237 ) coming down I looked at Kol who had now changed as well. _Hmm I don't remember him coming in? _"Took you long enough, hottie" He smirked as I stood in front of him. "Don't I just. Come on, let's go" I smirked back as he grabbed my hand and we made our way to go out for dinner.

…

When we got back we noticed all lights were off and everyone must have been in bed. On the way up the stairs Kol kept kissing my neck and biting my sore spots. Just before we opened the door he started to attack my lips with his. "Princess" Kol wimped against my neck as he moved down sending shocks through my body with each butterfly kiss he left. Opening the door he vamp sped into the room and while I was lay on the bed collecting my strength back he shut the door. I sped over to him and ripped his shirt off then grabbed his lips with mine. I could see that tonight would be a repeat of last night;)

_'Nina you can run but you can't hide, I may not be a vampire but I am a __very__ powerful witch.' I heard Esther say into my head as I ran through the trees weaving in and out of tree's and avoiding falling on the uprooted plants. 'I can drive you to the point of insanity putting images into your head, creating hallucinations and taunting you. All the time over and over again' the moon was set high in the sky the light reflected perfectly over the woods and made it look really nice and scenic. 'Do you remember what you did?' the original witch's voice rang throughout my head. Of course I remember what I did I saved them and then lost the man I love, the man _I_ would die for. 'Good you consider the fact that you did what I asked you not to do you will now pay deeply' images of _his_ dead lifeless body ran through my brain stinging me like a wasp with no hope of stopping. 'Let's watch it again shall we?' "NO!" I screamed out before I fell to the floor crying blocking my ears and squeezing my eyes shut trying to stop the memory before it began. I screamed again as the stake was plunged into Kol's heart, setting him ablaze. Banging against the shield that stopped me entering Elena Gilbert's house I yelled, cursed and screeched at her to let me in. When the fire died down she picked up the body and tossed it outside like a piece of trash snarling at her I growled "This is isn't the last of me Gilbert. I __will__ get my revenge and don't worry I like to drag out to you know make it more painful"_

_I woke up with a start wiping the hot sweat off my forehead I thought about my dream, was that a message? Thinking about messages last night's dream came into mind 'you will know of your powers soon I suspect.' What powers? And how come I don't know of them all ready? Sighing I turned around and saw an empty space I felt a hole in my chest. That was a vivid dream-or was it a memory?-I thought back to the last thing I remember. Nothing. I couldn't think of anything. "Are you ok?" I looked at the door and saw Esther stood there concern on her face._

_"Yes thank you, just a bad dream"_

_"Maybe you should listen to it." Realization dawned on me she was warning me, about what I don't know? Then just like my other dream she put both hands on my neck ready to twist just a little further. Suddenly I was plunged into-_

Jumping up I put my hand to my heart and tried to slow down my heart beat. Hot sweat coated my forehead. I'm going to find out what this warning is and what my 'powers' are. 7:30 on the again, with huff I swung my legs out of bed and hoped into the shower, cgi/set?id=75552819 . When I got in the room I noticed Kol sat on the edge of the bed trying work a phone "What are you trying to do?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm trying to play this app thing that Elijah said was a good game, but I don't know how to do it?" he replied looking at me.

"Don't look at me I was in a box the same amount of time as you" I said putting my arm around him. "Let's go down stairs Kolwala bear" I carried on dragging him to downstairs to see Nik on the chair drawing. Kol jumped on the chair while I fell on the sofa with my head near Nik's feet. "Well, well, well there's our girl" Kol said as Bekah walked into the room in her green dress from last night. "Get out of my way Kol" she said trying to move but Kol kept blocking her way. "Out all night what a scandal, I trust you did better than that commoner Matt was it?" he exclaimed.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing that comes out of it will be your teeth" she threatened through her teeth. "Don't start Nik" she said to him.

"I didn't say anything…" he replied.

"I'm bored, our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun, I need entertainment." Kol said dramatically falling on the chair.

"Go on have at it, I'm sure Nia would love t help."

"I'm sure that Nia wants to have a girly day with Bekah" I added then smiling at Bekah when she jumped on me to hug-I mean squish-my poor bones. "It's no fun alone join me Nik, its least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart" Kol said ignoring me. _Talk about rude_.

"OK, why not, I haven't had nearly enough to drink last night. What with you trying to murder Rebekah's date and all." He replied.

"Yes please go this house has enough men rolling around in it" she said as Kol gave me a quick kiss before replaying "Just like you Bekah." He said while turning around.

"Good riddance both of you." she said while throwing her shoes at him but he ran out. "BYE NIK AND KOLY BEAR!" I yelled from the same spot on the couch I was in. "Rebekah, Nina" Elijah called walking in.

"Not you to Elijah" Bekah said while I sat up to see what he was holding.

"I'm worried about mother have you not noticed her strange behaviour?" he asked holding some burnt _sage_.

"She's been dead for 1000 years what's strange for her?" Bekah points out.

"Burnt sage, she was doing a privacy spell" I butted in, while Elijah nodded at me.

"You know she fancies such things why don't you ask Finn he's been dotting on her" she said.

"I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are he always has" Elijah said simply. Truthfully I agreed with him I don't trust Finn and he's always scared me a little but only Kol knows that. "True but as for mother she returned for one reason to make her family whole she loves us where you trying to find trouble in that? Right I'm going to get changed then we'll go shopping" she said and smiled at me when she the last part before walking up the stairs. "Just for the record Elijah I agree with you I think she's been messing with my dreams sending me messages and I think that doppelganger bitch knows what's going on you should go see her" I smiled at him.

"I'll keep an eye on your dreams and see what she's trying to say but you must tell me what she said." he replied smiling back.

"I will after my girly day" I said and he laughed. I wrapped my arms around him for a hug which he returned when Bekah came down. "Come on" she said dragging me out.

"Bye 'Lijah" I said walking out with her.

**….**

**REVIEWxD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The shopping trip with Bekah was fun I bought lots of new outfits, shoes and accessories. But after about an hour Bekah had to go and keep Elena trapped so I kept shopping. Coming out of the mall I noticed a guy turning down an alley way on his own, licking my lips I made my way over to him. "Erm excuse me" I called to him, when he turned around I noticed that he had black crisp cut hair and blue eyes. His smirk wasn't as good as Kol's he looks constipated. "Now, now what's a young girl doing out here _alone_?" he asked.

"Looking for some company" I started to flirt while twirling a piece of dark red hair around my finger. He came closer to me and I felt his breath on my neck. Fighting back sick that I felt coming up my throat he started to leave butterfly kisses on my neck. I 'moaned' when he started to suck on a spot. He pulled back and I put my vampire face on. "Wh-what are you?" he asked backing away.

"Your biggest nightmare" I said. "The chase is always fun, but shame I don't have long" I said as I vamp sped in front of him. "You will not run nor scream" I compelled just as I was about to bite him my phone went off. "What?" I hissed as I answered it.

"Lovely to hear your voice" Kol replied.

"Hi Kol well just interrupted my meal" I replied coldly.

"M-meal?" My meal asked.

"Don't speak" I compelled him.

"Well I just got staked and now I found out my mum wants us dead so I'm going to find her" Kol said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Near the witch's house"

"I'm on my way." And with that I hung up. I turned to the black headed dude that stood there his blue eyes filled with fear. Petty Human. I rolled my eyes "you will not remember what happened here you were on the way home when you saw a pretty girl you and her got talking then made out until you had to leave, got it?" I compelled.

"I was walking home when I saw a girl we were talking and kissing until I had to leave" he repeated in mono-tone. Smiling I vamp sped to the witch's house. When I got there I saw Elijah, Kol and Klaus walking up to Esther and Finn who stood in the circle thing with fire around it. "Hi" I said walking up to them. Kol wrapped his arm around my waist and the other 2 nodded at me. "My sons come forward" Esther said while walking into the circle outlined with salt, '_cause that's normal_. "Step aside mother" Finn said. Wow he hates what he is so much he would kill his _own_ family for it. "It's ok they can't enter" she replied taking hold Finn's hand. Kol walked up to the circle but couldn't get through because the fire went up and well I think there was a shield. "That's lovely we're stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb, how pathetic you are Finn" he said while grabbing my hand and pulling my closer.

"Be quite Kol your brother knows virtue you could not even imagine." She replied simply.

"Whatever you think of us killing your own children will be an atrocities" Elijah said while I let go of Kol's hand to see if I can get through and into the circle. "My only regret is not letting you die 1000 years ago" Esther replied. Well that was harsh and to your own children, this chick has n heart and to think I really liked her when the only evil in the world was calling someone something behind their back. "Enough all this talk is boring me end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell" Nik said.

"For 1000 years I've been forced to watch you felt the pain of every victim suffered while you shed blood even you Elijah with your claim to nobility your no better all of you you're a curse on this earth stretched out over generations if you've come to plead for your life I'm sorry you've wasted your time." she said as I my arm when past the circle f salt and in the middle of it. "Mother look" Finn said pointing to me. I looked up when I felt everyone's gaze on me. "Your pure, she can get past and into the circle" Esther stated looking at me.

"I'm pure? But I've killed, I've had quite a few ripper months. How am _I_ pure?" I asked confused.

"Those dreams, are messages. You're a guardian when you lost your fire power at the age of 17 the world made you good. Made you a guardian, made you pure" she answered me.

"What does are guardian do?" I asked.

"Lots of questions, lots on answers that you will find out in time. But for now join me, help rid the world of its evil" she said.

"Help you rid the world of evil?-" when said that she looked hopeful "-Help you kill your _own_ children? So _you_ can feel at peace with the world. Help _you_ kill your _brothers_ just because of what your _own_ parents did to you? You created this mess you're going to have deal with it" I said outraged her face fell as Kol put his arms around me and pulled me back. Esther the started to chant, I felt the tears building up in my eyes. "No sisters, do not abandon me." Esther shouted as the fire went up further and the ground began to shake. Me being amazing and all hid behind Kol trying to not get burnt. Suddenly the fire went out and there was no sign of Esther and Finn in the circle. Kol walked in the middle of it pulling me along with him.

"She wanted to kill us, her sons" Kol said again on our way back to Niks.

"But at least she didn't" I tried again to cheer him up.

"You know when I first thought you died, I turned them off I drank and killed cites but when I found out you wasn't dead I came to find you until of course I got daggered. But since then I've been wondering, where was you all those years?" he asked turning around to face me.

"Nik found me and put a spell on me, it was only supposed to lifted when you got undaggered but the Bennett and doppelganger must've found a way" I shrugged.

"He told me you left me" Kol said heartbroken.

"I would never leave you" I stated before kissing him on the lips.

"Well then Miss Black would you like to come travelling again I can't bear to stay here any longer" he said after we pulled away. I nodded before we went to Nik's to pack. After packing I changed into some travelling clothes ( cgi/set?id=75749380 )

…

_Sorry that its quite short but I'm being forced to go shopping:| _

**REVIEWxD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_-wow this is the longest fanfic I have kept going on with I'm even thinking of doing a prequel. **Also I won't be able to update a lot because I have this stupid French speaking GCSE and I only know 3 things x_x **-_

I jumped on the bed of this sleazy motel, scrunching my nose up at all the dust and dirt. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those posh girls that think everything needs to be spotless or anything but _this_. This is pure disgusting. "Ew Kol, what is that?" I asked when I saw a light brown-y yellow liquid on the floor with lumps in it. "I don't know… lets go out" he said. I nodded before going in my bag to get some clothes to change into it. ( cgi/set?id=75988105 ). We started to walk around the town looking for clubs I spotted on called 'Vodka World' shit name great cocktails. I thought after my 5th Black Russian. "Babe?" Kol asked as we danced along to the music. "Yes?" I replied looking at him through my eye lashes.

"They keep staring at us" he said pointing to a couple across the room sat in a booth and indeed they were staring at us. They beckoned us over when they saw us looking at them. "Sorry but by any chance are you Kol Mikaelson and Nina Black?" the woman asked. She had raven black hair and sparking blue eyes. I nodded cautiously while her eyes filled with shock then happiness. "Oh my god I heard stories about you 2, at first I thought you were just a fairy tale but when I seen you" she said.

"What she means is that she heard that you were a guardian one of the last in fact and you play a big part in saving a lot of vampires" her husband explained he had light brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes. "What do guardian's do?" I asked.

"They bring people back from the dead, silly, but they awaken when someone you love dies." She replied.

"My parents are dead, does that mean my powers have _awakened_?" I asked confused.

"No you can tell because your eye's will turn purple and now there blue" she smiled. I just nodded I'm going have to ask this _google_ person or whatever it is Nik says it's my friend… "Look I'm sorry but we have to go" Kol said looking up from his phone. "Oh and before I forget it will take a while before they come back just remember it will work" the woman called when we made our way out. "Come on, we have to go to Denver t befriend Brother Gilbert" Kol said dragging me back to that motel. I just nodded before going in and changing into what I had on before then finishing packing my stuff. "You will forget that either of us were ever here" I compelled the blonde behind desk before hoping into the car.

…_**.**_

_**Sorry it's short I just have a lot of French to do…. Wish me luck(:**_


	11. an

_**Sorry but I won't be able to update a lot since I have to write and memorise my French speaking GCSE and I only know 3 things in French… if I do update it won't be much but I will try.**_

_**Wish me luck(:**_

_**-Love Abbie xx**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Mystic Falls 10th century_

"_It's about time you woke up, princess" I heard Kol say from next to me as I woke up. "Where am I? I feel weird, my throat burns" I replied hoarsely as the fire in my throat spread. Looking around I could see clearer, smell better and my hearing was incredible. "You are in transition." He said pushing a compelled girl in front of me._

"_I don't want to hurt her" I said looking at him, he put his arms around my waist and carefully kissed my forehead. "I know but think about it this way just one bite and we can be together for _eternity_, you and me together forever" he replied looking at me in the eyes. His speech moved me made me think about us, our future. We will have an immortal life for each other, love each other, be there for each other and mostly be in each other's company. I slowly nodded stepping closer to the girl moving her head to expose her neck. I could hear the blood pumping and I felt an urge, an urge to bite her, feed on her, kill her. Putting my teeth on her open neck I bit her. Quickly I pulled away as I felt veins come out of my eyes and a pain shoot through my teeth. My canines turned into razor sharp thangs, teeth that kill. Teeth that belong on a demon, a devil and I'm the baby. Spawn of the devil. Feeling the urge ripple through my body I bit down on her now bleeding wound and fed. The taste of blood sliding down my throat overwhelmed me, took control, it tasted like heaven not metallic like it did when I split my lip. I felt happy and in my true element, cheesy right? "Careful, love, you don't want to kill her" Kol said amused. I slowly let go and dropped her to the floor then watched her try to scatter away. "Now heal her" he carried on I bit my wrist then shoved it in her mouth and watched in amazement as her wound, that I caused, begin to heal. "Then you compel her to forget" I then nodded at him before making my way towards the brunette "You will not remember this you was going for a walk in the village, do you understand?" I felt my pupils dilate as I spoke those words compelling her. "Yes I was going for a walk in the village" she replied in monotone. I simply nodded before Kol sent her out. "You are so beautiful" he said nuzzling his head in my neck leaving kisses and let's just say vampire sex it better than any human sex is._

Somewhere present time

"Nia, wake up" Kol said from next to me. I moved in my seat until I was in a sitting position. "What?" I hissed moody from being woken up.

"I love you to" he replied sarcastically.

"My dearest Kolie bear why did you awake my from my sleep?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because we are nearly there, Nia bear" he replied.

"By there you mean? And no that just doesn't sound right" I asked.

"Denver" he said while messing my hair up.

"Oh, why?" I asked.

"Full of questions are we and to befriend a certain Gilbert brother"

"Oh. I hate Elena" it turns out we were actually not near Denver because someone not mentioning any names-KOL!-took a wrong turn. All the way I kept annoying him by saying 'are we there yet?', 'how 'bout now?' and 'how long left?' all over again.

-Time skip to our first meeting of Jeremy-

"Are you ready yet?" Kol yelled from up the stairs, lately he has been quite moody don't ask me way though, I quickly checked my outfit ( cgi/set?id=76674490 ) before heading out. After a while of looking for the Gilbert kid we soon found him playing baseball at the batting cages not very well if you ask me. "Hello my name's Kol and this is my girlfriend Nina, you looked lonely so we figured you might want some company?" Kol introduced us.

"Hi I'm Jeremy and sure would you like a game?" He asked Kol.

"Sure" he replied before letting go of my hand and grabbing a bat to play.

"Err I'm here to you know" I said.

"Baseball isn't a game for girls" Kol relied matter-of-factly.

"Sexist! I'll show you what a girl can do, come on Jeremy I'm on your team." I said grabbing a bat and joining Jeremy.

…_**.**_

_**Sorry it's short but I really wanted to upload and please REVIEW the world is never to short of love3 xx**_


	13. sorry about this

_i am startng to write a prequel for this story it will be called 'once upon a time' but i _am_ carrying on with this story!_

_also thank you for carrying on with this story and all the reviews i have gotten it really means alot to me!_

_and would you do me a massive favour? __Follow me on twitter /Missy_Stylinson_

_Lots Of Love  
__-Abbie :) ___

_P.S I am really sorry about this note_


End file.
